Faberry amistad o algo mas?
by ojalatha15
Summary: Rachel y Quinn son los mejores amigos, pero Quinn la Ama podrá su amistad sobre vivir o lo perderan todo?...
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: Quinn/Rachel.

Género: Romance y Angustia.

Calificación: M.

Advertencia: niña G! P.

3era Persona POV:

Estaban Rachel y Quinn platicando acostadas viendo a las estrellas en una manta en el parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Quinn, platicaban de todo y de nada a la vez, pero lo que más comentaban era de los sueños que querían y anhelaban.

-_"Enserio Quinn ya dime que es lo que serían tus sueños , o por lo menos dime uno aparte por supuesto del ser Pianista claro esta"- _Dijo insistente Rachel agitando el hombro ligeramente de la rubia.

-"_Jajaja ya te dije que todo lo que quiero hasta ahorita lo tengo_"- comento Quinn. Al momento en el que vio a Rachel rodar sus ojos continuo- "_enserio Rach soy feliz teniendo a mi familia, salud, amigos y a ti aquí conmigo en esta gran noche mirando las estrellas, qué más puedo pedir"_- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "_Ya lo sé pero no se… no te gustaría tener un familia_" dijo Rachel que al ver la cara de la rubia agrego –"_Por supuesto que no ahorita Quinn no sea ridícula jeje… Pero en serio no te imaginas en como serás en no se 8 años porque yo sí, me imagino que tendré mi papel protagónico en Broadway, con mi novio esperándome en mi camerino con una Docena de rosas rojas y una cajita de aterciopelada de color rojo con forma de corazón escondida en su mano que tendrá detrás de su espalda, se arrodillará en una rodilla y me dará un anillo de 14 k acompañado de 12 pequeños diamantes de color rosa con un gran diamante con un corte de princess y me dirá palabras hermosas, me pedirá que me case con él y yo por supuesto que le diré que si, dos años después tendremos una hermosa casa con cercas bancas y dos pequeños niños hermosos correteando por toda la casa"- _termino con un suspiro y una sonrisa enorme soñadora.

Quinn solo la observaba con gran amor. No resistía mas desde hace tiempo que estaba enamorada de su amiga y cada día que pasaba mas se agrandaba ese amor.

Así que hiso lo que menos que esperaban tanto Rachel como ella, se volteo a su costado para quedar de frente al cuerpo de Rachel que todavía se encontraba soñando con su futuro, así que Quinn le tomo la mandíbula delicadamente y le volteo la cara para así quedaran cara a cara y acerco sus labios a los de Rachel.

Fue un beso tierno y delicado, pero que demostraba todo el amor que Quinn sentía hacia la morena; Quinn siguió besándola por lo menos 7 u 8 segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rachel no le había correspondido el beso, así que poco a poco se alejo de ella para observar la reacción de Rachel.

Pero la reacción que vio no era la esperada, ya que Rachel se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca de igual manera, Quinn luego, luego entro en pánico y se alejo un poco mas de Rachel y se sentó con las rodillas hasta el pecho y agachando la mirada por vergüenza y miedo de que haya arruinado una gran amistad por su impulso tonto.

En cambio Rachel todavía no podía salir de su estupor, no podía creer lo que había pasado y por más que lo intentaba no podía crear algunas palabras para pedirle una explicación a Quinn por ese beso; Claro está que ella ya sabía que su amiga era gay y que tenía un pene se sorprendió claro está, pero lo asimilo y lo aceptaba y se lo dijo en el momento en que la rubia tuvo el valor de decírselo, pero esto es algo que jamás espero, jamás lo vio venir, nunca vio algún signo de que su amiga la quería de esa manera; Pero ella no la quiere de ese modo, ella solo la quiere como a una amiga, es mas como un hermana, y eso la aterraba porque como decirle a tu mejor amiga que no sientes lo mismo que ella, y evitar hacerle daño en el proceso, ¿Cómo decírselo sin dañar su amistad?¿Cómo? así que también se sentó en el otro extremo de la manta meditando como responder.

Después de unos minutos que para Quinn fue una eternidad por fin Rachel hablo -"_yo…yo Quinn, ¿Por qué?, yo… digo ¿Por qué?"- _dijo tartamudeando la morena al no comprender porque ahora, porque en este momento, el porqué en general, esa era la gran duda.

Silencio.

Quinn todavía no encontraba el valor para mirar a su amiga a la cara todavía ella no podía creer lo que había hecho, y sobre todo no podía pensar en cómo decirle a su amiga que la amaba si ella ya sabía que Rachel no sentía nada por ella y lo pudo notar en su reacción así que trababa de pensar en una manera de por lo menos tratar de salvar un poco su amistad porque no quería perderla del todo.

Así que después de medir sus palabras por fin hablo Quinn aun sin mirarla, -"yo"- tomo un respiro la rubia y continuo –"_yo te amo Rachel y te he amado desde hace un tiempo yo… no tenía el valor para decírtelo por miedo al rechazo… y yo también temía perder nuestra amistad, yo no quería que te enteraras así o darte un beso sin tu consentimiento… es solo que…que cuando hablaste de todas esas cosas moviste todo en mi y pude imaginármelo tu y yo haciendo todo eso yy… no se todo sucedió tan rápido quee…"-._

Quinn no pudo continuar y empezó a sollozar, Rachel por instinto se acerco y la abrazo ya que no le gustaba verla llorar y mucho menos saber que era por su culpa así que le susurro palabras de consuelo.

Quinn al principio se puso tensa en el abrazo ya que pensó que había perdido a su amiga, pero después de un rato se relajo en los brazos de la morena, pensó que realmente no era tan malo después de todo, e incluso pensó que puede ser que Rachel si sintiera algo por ella en realidad.

Así que con eso en mente levanto la cabeza para quedar otra vez cara a cara con Rachel quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa triste; que Quinn lo tomo un signo positivo a continuar e intento darle otro beso. En el momento en que Quinn acerco sus labios a los de la morena, ella se apresuro a arrempujar a Quinn un poco demasiado fuerte, para provocar que la rubia callera de espaldas apenas alcanzándose a detener con sus mano para no golpearse la cabeza con el suelo.

Rachel al darse cuenta de lo que hiso pronto trato de acercarse a la rubia para ayudarle a levantarse, pero la rubia le arrempujo el brazo que la morena le extendió para ayudarla con varias series de disculpas en el proceso, todavía seguía con la cara de asombro y tristeza de por el arrebato de la morena.

-"yo Quinn lo siento yo no quería… no quería aventarte yo solo… entre en pánico… tu… tú querías bes… y yo me asuste… yo lo siento… enserio perdóname Quinn por favor yoo…"- decía la morena con cara de pánico por la reacción que tuvo, ella no quería aventar a la rubia es solo que entro en pánico y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Quinn en cambio estaba herida pero no del golpe sino de la reacción de la morena, que la aventó como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por el estilo, sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos por esta reacción y por lo tanto también empezó a sentir un poco de irá por las escusas tontos que decía la morena y más coraje también con ella al tomar sus esperanzar en pensar que la morena también la quería de la misma manera que ella, pero eso ya había quedado bastante claro con esto.

Así que la rubia se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y en el proceso pudo sentir como la muñeca de la mano izquierda le dolía horrible pero no pensó mucho en eso, ella lo que quería era irse a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación y ahogar sus penas en su cama que tanto extrañaba en estos momentos, así que empezó a sacudirse y recoger la canasta que trajo con ella (que era un regalo de su abuela Eleonor que falleció ya hace dos años y que quería muchísimo) sino se iría en este mismo instante.

La morena se asusto por el arrebato de la rubia al pararse y empezar a recoger las cosas, así que ella se apresuro también a pararse y trato otra vez de agarrarle la mano a la rubia pero en el momento en que le tentó la muñeca de la mano izquierda a Quinn pudo notar como la rubia se la arrebato junto con un silbido de dolor, para así ella mismo acunarlo en su otra mano por el dolor que le produjo el contacto. Ahí fue cuando Rachel noto que esa lesión la tuvo a causa de ella en el momento que la arrempujo y una ola de culpa la golpeo de nuevo; se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo al causarle daño a la única persona que la trataba con mucho cariño y amor, a parte de sus padre pero de ahí en fuera nadie e inclusive sus otros amigo que muchas veces no soportaban su manera de hablar con abundancia de su sueño de ir Broadway o el habla en general y eso la entristeció más.

Quinn en cambio ya avía logrado tener todo guardado a excepción de algunas pocas cosas pero no le importo ya que al sentir a Rachel tomando su mano se acordó que tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí. Y así lo hiso corrió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo con toda las cosas que trae con ella.

Ella sabía que Rachel la seguía así que no entendía por qué hacer las cosas más grande ya que sabía que la morena no la dejaría en paz hasta que hablaran así que se paro unas cuadras ante de su casa y espero a que Rachel la alcanzara.

Rachel la vio correr y hiso lo primero que le vino en mente que fue seguirla aunque ella sabía que era imposible alcanzarla pero sabia a donde se dirigía así que la siguió. Cuando la vio detenerse ella apresuro el paso ya que no quería que se fuese otra vez.

Cuando Rachel llego a donde la estaba esperando la rubia, estaba jadeando ya que por lo regular nunca corría solo hacia sus ejercicios matutinos pero nada pesados. Pero aquí estaban otra vez frente a frente pero no con los mismos sentimientos.

-"_Que quieres Rachel, ya dejaste claro que no me quieres y que incluso te causo asco ahora por favor déjame en paz_"- dijo Quinn con un tono de molestia, irá e incluida también la tristeza.

-"_No Quinn yo no te tengo asco no pienses eso es solo quee… yo no siento lo mismo por ti yo te quiero y te quiero mucho tanto como a la hermana que nunca tuve y yo… yoo pensé que tú me querías igual por eso reaccione así por favor perdóname Quinn no quiero perder esta amistad y por supuesto que no te quiero perder a ti por favor dime que vamos a seguir siendo amigass…"-_

Quinn solo la observaba no sabía qué hacer o como reaccionar, no después de lo que paso no sabía si podía seguir siendo amiga de la persona que esta locamente enamorada, pero después de unos minutos reacciono que ella es lo que había querido si se llegaba el día en que le dijera a Rachel de sus sentimiento y no fuesen correspondidos. Y ahí estaba ella dudando así que con un suspiro acepto.

-"_yoo… está bien Rachel vamos a seguir siendo amigas pero no vamos a fingir como que no paso nada porque si paso y me lastimaste con tu reacción pero también entiendo que te asustaste pero eso no lo justifica así que si seremos amigas pero solo dame tiempo para asimilar todo, pero por favor no me estés presionando yo me acercare a ti cuando este lista, eso es lo único que te pido espero que puedas concedérmelo._"- termino la rubia mirando a los ojos a Rachel por primera vez desde su arrebato.

Rachel solo asistía con la cabeza en todo lo que la rubia dijo ya que era más que la verdad y comprenda y si le pedía tiempo se lo dará aunque la matara en la espera ella lo haría era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. –"_claro Quinn yo te voy a dar todo el tiempo que quieras, solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar esperando cuando quiera hablar conmigo otra vez."- _

-"Gracias Rachel y si voy a aprovechar de que estamos de vacaciones y las clases empiezan en 3 semanas y voy aprovechar para hacerle una visita a mi hermana a Grecia mi mamá me había invitado a ir con ella pasado mañana pero no estaba segura de ir por no dejarte… yoo… pero bueno eso no importa ahora este tiempo nos sentara bien para las dos… así que nos vemos en la escuela… Buenas noches Rachel."-

-"Esta bien Quinn nos vemos cuando regreses, cuídate por favor y no te olvides de mi por favor yo siempre voy a ser tu amiga te quiero mucho no lo olvides"- Se despidió Rachel si saber cómo despedirse ya siempre se acostumbraban a despedirse con abrazos y besos (en el cachete claro está) y ahora ahí estaban torpemente las dos viéndose de reojo.

-"Ok entonces adiós"- Dijo Quinn que se despidió con una onda con su mano que no estaba tan lastimada y siguió caminando a su hogar.

Capítulo II

Quinn POV

Cuando Quinn llego a su casa saludo a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena para cuando llegara su padre del trabajo. Al ver a su hija llegar temprano y más aun sola sin su amiga Rachel se le hiso muy extraño así que le pregunto.

-"_Quinnie por que tan pronto no es que me queje ni nada es solo que se me hace extraño y mas sin Rachel con usted como todo el tiempo; paso algo Quinnie?"-_ pregunto Judy a su hija también notarla que está muy seria no es común la actitud que tiene.

-"_No mamá estoy bien, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza por eso llegue temprano yy… eh… lo de Rachel este… enn se fue a casa para convivir con sus papás porque ya tiene rato que no salen si es eso jeje_"- dijo la rubia más joven a su mama poniéndose nerviosa al oírle mencionar a la morena que amaba.

-"_Ok está bien cariño que conviva con sus padres, y bueno si te duela la cabeza ve a recostarte un rato Quinnie y yo te aviso cuando este la cena que te parece cariño?"-_

-"_Ok mamá nos vemos en un rato te quiero"-_ se despidió de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a si recamara.

En el momento en que tentó su cama soltó un sollozo que después se convirtió en un llanto incontrolable que trataba de ahogarlos con su almohada para que su mama no la oyera.

Después de unos minutos logro calmar su llanto a sollozos más tranquilos, y empezó a recordar como conoció a Rachel.

**Dos Años Antes**

_Caminado por los pasillos de su nueva escuela_ _William McKinley High School con un papel donde corroboraba que era nueva y donde decía que tendría que ir a la dirección para que le den la bienvenida y sus horarios de clases; así que ahí iba ella en busca de la dicha oficina pero nada; de repente por su lado derecho vio como a un chico con el cabello afro y lentes era arrempujado por un tipo voluptuoso con una chaqueta roja y con una gaseosa en la mano derecha, y sahs la gaseosa es arrojada en la cara del chico afro._

_Quinn quedo asombrada de tal acto y su primera reacción después del asombro era huir de lugar. Al salir del lugar todavía voltea de vez en cuando como para asegurarse de que el grandulón no la siguiera. Cuando volteó otra vez al frente solo para toparse con el cuerpo de otra persona provocando que volaran todo los papeles de la persona esa y la hoja que traía ella._

_-"Lo siento yoo… lo siento mucho… no me fije es que el chico… afro… yo eelll… grandote yo lo siento, toma"- decía la rubia tartamudeando de la vergüenza mientras que recogía tanto sus cosas como las de la otra persona._

_Al alzar la vista vio que se trataba de una muchacha morena clara con los ojos color azulado hermosos, con el cabello marrón oscuro sujetado en una coleta, no muy alta si acaso seria unos 3 o 4 centímetros mas corta que ella vestida con una falda y remellara de color rojo con blanco. Quinn estaba anonadada por la belleza que estaba enfrente de ella._

_-"quien te crees que eres eh… fíjate por dónde vas no sabes quién es ella? Ella es la jefa de las animadoras ella es nada más y nada menos que HERLINDA ST._ _JAMES que te pasa"- le dijo otra de las animadoras que estaba a un lado de Herlinda, mientras que la jefa de las animadoras la vea con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-"Déjala Wendy se ve que es nueva y venia distraída"- le dijo a la animadora con una mirada fría; volteo con Quinn dándole un pequeña sonrisa que la rubia no sabía si era de diversión o si era una sonrisa coqueta. –"No te preocupes no paso nada, pero eso si fíjate para la otra por donde caminas porque te puedes lastimar o lastimar a alguien más"- concluyo la jefa de animadora todavía con su sonrisa._

_Quinn solo asistía con la cabeza no sabía que mas hacer se sentía excitada por la belleza de Herlinda y sentía como su miembros también reaccionaba así que trato de cubrirlo con sus cosas. Las animadoras pasaron después de ella pero Wendy le dio un arrempujo con el hombro en la pasada. Se podía oír como Wendy todavía le reclamaba a Herlinda por restarle autoridad delante de la rubia._

_La rubia solo se recargo en los casilleros por donde se topo a las animadoras para tomar un suspiro tratando de enfriarse y esperando a que su semi-erección fuera menos notoria. No tenía ni media hora en la escuela y ya le toco ver como intimidaban a alguien y tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con la _Cheerios y todavía no ha encontrado la _maldita oficina del director._

_-"Disculpa… disculpa…DISCULPA"- le gritaba una morena un poco más corta que ella casi de la misma estatura que Herlinda pero con los ojos color chocolate y la ropa definitivamente muy diferente; a Quinn le parecía muy tierno lo que le provoco una pequeña risita.-"me da gusto que te diviertas pero de mi o lo que sea pero ocupo que te muevas porque estas en mi casillero y pues yo tiendo a ser muy puntual tengo que mantenerlo, así que si me disculpas"- dijo la pequeña morena impacientada golpeando su pie derecho sobre el suelo y los brazo cruzados._

-"_si ehh… lo siento me llamo Quinn… eh si es que soy nueva así que ehh…"- le dijo Quinn mientras se quitaba de el casillero._

_-"hola si me gustaría darte bien la Bienvenida pero como te lo dije antes voy un poco apura… así Soy Rachel Berry mucho gusto eh bueno nos vemos después"- le decía mientras caminaba así su aula después de haber sacado sus libros._

_Quinn solo suspiro y siguió buscando la dirección por lo menos esta niña Rachel había sido mas cortes que todo los otros que se topo ante._

_Después de otros 10 minutos llego a la dirección y después de otros 3 minutos de conferencia de parte del Director le asigno a un alumno para que la llevara a su primera clase. Por eso aquí estaba ella esperando a que el alumno la llevara a su dichosa clase aunque ya pronto terminaría._

_-"hola mi nombre es Rachel Berr… oye tu otra vez, dos veces en el mismo día eh quién lo diría verdad, bueno pues a lo que venía me asignaron a llevarte a tu primera clase, pero si me prestas tus horarios te podría decir donde quedan las demás"- decía mientras caminaban a su clase y Quinn siguiéndola no muy detrás de ella, entregándole sus horarios,-"ohh… como veo tienes las mayorías de las clases juntas a excepción de la ultima pero la tienes los otros dos de mis amigos Britt y Kurt, después te los presento."-_

_-"Ok gracias oyes no te ofendas pero… te gusta hablar mucho verdad… ey no te enojes se me hace lindo y creo que nos llevaremos bien"- le dijo Quinn provocando que Rachel solo se sonrojara._

_Después de eso se hicieron amigas inseparables tanto de ella con de sus amigos pero mas con Rachel._

**PRESENTE**

Quinn solo sonrió en aquel recuerdo si importar que hace unos momentos esta misma persona le rompió el corazón y le lastimo una de sus manos.

Pero no importa porque por lo bueno es que todavía tenía su amistad eso es lo que le da un poco de consuelo saber que no la perdió de todo, aunque no sabía cómo se iban a tratar pero lo va a intentar.

-"Quinnie la cena esta lista baja por favor"-le grito desde abajo su mamá, la rubia se levanto y se fue a su baño a lavarse la cara para borrar las lágrimas secas.

La rubia solo suspiro y bajo a cenar con sus padre y les informo que siempre si decidió en ir a visitar a su hermana con su madre. Su mama más que feliz que la acompañaría y le informo que irían también una amiga de su madre y su hija le dijo el nombre pero Quinn no le presto demasiada atención como para saber quién era ella solo tenía a una cierta morena en su cabeza.

_- " muy bien entonces cariño mañana iremos a comprar un poco de ropa para nosotras y obsequios para tu hermana y su marido, porque pasado mañana tendremos que salir temprano para llegar a tiempo por mi amiga Gloria y su hija; y después partir rumbo al aeropuerto para llegar haya mas o menos en la noche dependiendo del clima amor así que…"- _

_Su mama siguió hablando de los arreglos, pero Quinn estaba muy cansaba para seguirle con todo lo que decía su madre, ella solo quería escapar de lo que siente, pero sabe ella que seria imposible; pero pues por lo menos lo intentaría._


	2. Nuevo comienzo

_**Nada me pertenece ni Glee ni ninguno de los personajes.**_

_**Awww… gracias por sus comentarios me motivaron a seguir con esta historia. Espero que les guste. ; )**_

Quinn POV

Al día siguiente mi madre me levanto temprano para ir de compras.

"_mamá enserio tenemos que ir tan temprano_"- me queja. _Enserio mi mama no está bien me levanto a las 7 AM y en vacaciones no puede ser._ Me cuestionaba.

"_Quinnie entiende que no tenemos mucho tiempo mañana es la salida temprano así que tenemos que seguir de acuerdo al plan que hice_"- dice mi mama; y oh por dios eso solo hace que me acuerde mucho de Rachel, ya saben cómo se obsesiona con todo lo que hace, siempre tiene un plan bien elaborado con todos los detalles; y veo que con su frecuentes presencias ah afectado a mi madre.

"_Recuerda Quinn lo que nos dijo Rach si tienes todo bien organizado tendrás buenos resultados_"- seguía diciendo la Judy. Ven lo que les digo ella ya afecto a mi madre con sus locuras.

"_Ok mamá pero por lo menos podemos desayunar antes de irnos_"- le digo haciendo pucheros, que yo se la convencen para todo lo que quiera. Ella solo niega con su cabeza agachando la mirada para no caer en mi encanto. –"_Por favor mamii… siiii…"-_ continuo diciéndole buscando su cara, yo se que tendrá que ceder solo con mirarme… yyy ahí esta me vio, sisisiii…

"_Oh dios tú con tu carita de perrito abandonado siempre logras lo que quieres_"- dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa.- "T_ienes 20 minutos no más, me entiendes_" y yo solo asiento con la cabeza rápidamente con mi mejor sonrisa. "_Enserio Quinnie no entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto cariño_"- dice moviendo la cabeza con diversión de los juegos de su hija.

-xxx-

Después de 6hrs y un montón de tiendas después…

"_Mamá porque compraste todo eso, si ni lo vamos a ocupar, Frannie nos dijo que solo refrescaba un poco en las tardes madre, no que estaba nevando_" le digo con diversión, enserio compro un montón de chamarras y gorros e incluso compro bufandas jeje enserio no es normal.

"_Quinn entiende que no quiero que se enferme y no está de más ser precavidos_" Dice ella mientras subimos todas bolsas a la camioneta de mamá (Jeep Grand Cherokee 2010), ya que el mío era más "chico" (para todas las cosas palabras de mama no mías) para todas las cosas que teníamos que comprar. (Por cierto mi auto es Volkswagen Beetle 2009 color rojo). "_Pero tu cariño no te quedas atrás, comprando todos esas cosas para tu cámara, que por cierto no entiendo incluso para que compras todos eso líquidos y productos, si ahora con las tecnologías estas las puedes imprimir como toda la gente norma_l" me dice mientras nos metíamos al carro.

"_Mamá tampoco eran muchas cosas., solo eran para tener todo preparado para cuando regresemos, y de las fotos impresas ya hemos hablado de eso, y si también uso la cámaras digitales pero ya sabes que las fotos importantes siempre me gusta tomarlas con mi cámaras especial porque así guarda la esencia de la misma si edición ni nada_"- le contesto con los brazos en el pecho y haciendo pucheros.

"_hehe yo sé cariño que son muy importantes para ti, porque cree que convencí a tu padre a que te dejara el sótano y te lo arreglaran todas esas cosas que se ocupan para que rebeles tu fotos amor, así que quítame esa carita cariño, además si estas enojada no vamos a poder ir a comer chinos?..."_ le dijo con voz cantarina. Con eso Quinn le mando una de sus mejores sonrisas como respuesta.

-xxx-

Después de bajar todo cada una se fue a sus respectivos cuartos a terminar de arreglar sus maletas ya que saldrías mañana en la mañana.

Ya que termino, Quinn se acostó en su cama tratando de relajarse después de su día ajetreado. Pero no fue una buena idea ya que sin nada que la distrajera su mente no dudo en recordarle a una cierta morena y de lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Por instinto sujeto su mano lesionada que la tiene envuelta con una pequeña venda. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que avía ocurrido como por su arrebato estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amiga, y por supuesto que estaba dolida no solo porque la avía rechazado sino también por la manera en que la trato. Si se disculpo y todo pero todavía duele.

20 minutos después el teléfono de Quinn sonó con su tono para los textos de Rachel. Como era de esperarse la rubia salto de su cama para recuperarlo ya que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Quinn sabía que ella le avía pedido tiempo a Rachel pero eso no evitaba que la extrañara y el solo hecho de saber que va a tener información de la morena después de todo un día completo sin saber de ella provoco su emoción.

"_**Quinn sé que me dijiste que te diera tiempo pero solo quería recordarte que siempre puedes contar conmigo, que te quiero y te pido disculpas por lo de anoche yo se que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero lo siento de corazón , también te quería decir que estoy molesta conmigo misma por no devolver tus sentimientos, yo sé que tu serías la mejor persona que me podría pasar, tu me has demostrado en estos años la maravillosa persona que eres, pero mi tonto corazón no lo cree así, el cree que serias solo una gran amiga para toda la vida, espero y que podamos superarlo juntas para no perder esta gran amistad, porque tú eras muy importante para mí, te deseo que encuentres a esa personita que yo se que te hará muy feliz, que te amara tanto y te cuidara. Te quiero, y quiero tu felicidad. Ahh… y también es para desearte un buen viaje, lástima que no me pueda despedir de ti en persona pero comprendo que no sería lo correcto en estos momentos, PD.- Me traes un Recuerdo de Grecia;) jeje Cuídate te quiero.**_"

RACH…

Y ahí van mis últimas esperanzas de que algún día Rachel me quisiera como yo, veo que ella trato de aligerar el golpe, pero no es así, me duele el corazón, yo no puedo contestarle, porque no tengo nada que decirle todo está dicho, ella me quiere pero como una amiga y nada más, me pide que sea feliz con alguien mas pero yo no creo que pueda pasar, ella es el amor de mi vida.

Las lagrimas se derramaban por mi cara por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, solo Salí de mi aturdimiento hasta que sentí a mi madre abrazándome fuerte y diciéndome que todo estará bien, y que ilógico que me diga eso, si ni siquiera sabe del porque estoy llorando.

"_Quinnie cariño todo estará bien, sshh… ya cariño tranquila yo estoy aquí y te sostendré amor no estás sola…" _yo le quería cree, pero yo se la verdad, y es que nunca las cosas en mi vida estarán bien, porque no puedo tener lo que más quiero en mi vida, y eso duele mucho.

Después de un rato mas mi mamá se me aleja un poco para limpiar las pocas lagrimas que derramo mientras estoy todavía un poco sollozando.

"_Quinn cariño yo se que sea lo que sea que te pasa se arreglara te lo aseguro, y si quieres alguien con quien hablar y desahogar tus males e inquietudes aquí esto amor ¿me entiendes?_"- Me decía mi mama viéndome a los ojos y por un momento yo le creí, así que solo puede asentir con mi cabeza. Y ella continuo –"_Así que cariño dime lo que te pasa, ya sabes que sea lo que sea jamás te juzgare, al contrario te apoyare incondicionalmente_".

Y yo le conté todo desde el momento en que me enamore de Rachel hasta lo del mensaje de hace un momento, me escucho atentamente solo asentía, dejando desahogarme, me abrazaba en los momentos que empezaba a quebrarme y me decía que estará bien, que todo pasara para mejor. Le dije todo, menos lo del a rempujón porque yo no quería que mi mama tuviese ningún resentimiento en contra de Rachel, ellas se llevan muy bien y no quiero que eso cambien, ya bastante es con lo incomodo que será nuestra amistad, si es que sobrevive.

"_OK cariño yo sé que esto es difícil para ti amor pero recuerda, que por lo menos no perdiste todo, cuentas con su amistad, por lo que hiciste con eso del beso no está bien, ponte en su lugar deberías haberle dicho ante lo que sentías, no solo aventarle la bomba así nada mas, así que… puede ser que las cosas sean mejor así Quinnie… no me malinterpretes lo que te quiero decir es que si las cosas entre tú y Rach no fuese funcionado como pareja, perderían su hermosa amistad cariño, porque son muy pocas las personas como ella, así que piensa así, Quinn lucha por tratar de restaurar su amistad con ella y no perderla del todo, porque desde que ella entro en tu vida has sido muy feliz."_ Me dijo después de darme un beso en la frente mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

Y es verdad lo que me dice mi mamá yo no debería haber hecho eso; pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo quedaba tratar de recuperar de lo poco que queda de nuestra amistad por yo no voy a perderla del todo. "_Tienes razón mamá y lo voy a intentar te lo prometo." _Le conteste des pues de pensarlo unos minutos dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Muy bien Quinnie eso me gusta, no me agrada verte triste cariño me parte el corazón, pero bueno ya tienes todo listo para mañana_" yo solo asentía con la cabeza, "_Muy bien duérmete temprano cariño porque mañana saldremos muy temprano para ir por gloria eh amor… ah y venia a traerte esta pequeña merienda por si tenias hambre ya vez como es tu hambre insaciable jeje_" me decía apuntando a la bandeja con alimento que estaba en mi mesita de noche con su sonrisa juguetona.

"Ok mamá gracias, que pase buenas noches"-

"Igualmente amor, que descanse y piensa en lo que te dije" me dice con un pequeño guiño al final, mientras salía del cuarto.

Me acerque a recoger mi celular que quedo a la orilla de la cama y le conteste el mensaje a Rachel con un pequeño gracias por los buenos deseos y las buenas noches como todo el tiempo a excusión de ayer.

"_**Gracias Quinn igualmente que descanse xx que tengas buen viaje**_" RACHs…

Y por primera vez en mi corta vida no tenía hambre así, solo me volví a acostar después de poner la alarma para mañana; me sentía tan agotada que casi instantáneamente me derivaba al sueño y como hace casi 1 año y 4 meses la ultima imagen que paso por mi mente fue la de Rachel con su gran sonrisa.

-x-

"_Mamá ya súbete, ya está todo listo se nos va a ser tarde, y todavía tenemos que recoger a tu amiga, todavía no entiendo porque no pueden tomar un taxi o algo para vernos allá_." Le decía desde los asientos de atrás del carro de papá mientras que el terminaba de subir la ultima maleta en la cajuela. "Si Judy, Quinn tiene razón ya has comprobado 2 veces todo y no falta nada, recuerda que también yo tengo que ir a la oficina después" le decía mi papá mientras se subía al carro por el lado del piloto, mi papa era uno de los mejores abogados que hay aquí en Lima, junto con su firma claro esta "FABRAY y Asociados"; mi mamá quejándose se subió al carro diciendo que si algo importante se le olvidaba que la culpa seria todo de mi padre. El solo se reía de lo paranoica que era; y así partimos rumbo a la casa de la Sra. Gloria.

-x-

"¿Mamá enserio no podían solo agarrar un taxi o que su esposo la llevara así como papá? O algo así" le decía por segunda vez mientras nos acercábamos según mamá a la casa de su "amiga", porque yo la verdad no sé quien es, según mamá se hicieron amigas cuando ella trabajo en el negocio de bienes raíces pero nunca la trajo a casa, pero desde que se salió mi madre del negocio, se llamaban 2 o 3 veces a la semana o se veían 1 o 2 al mes para tomar el café y actualizar con los acontecimiento o simplemente chismear.

"_No Quinnie, Gloria no tiene esposo se acaba de divorciar y simplemente no las voy a arriesgar a que se vayan en taxi a estas horas y ellas dos solas no…no, además si nosotros vamos para el mismo lugar no sé porque no irnos juntas cariño_". Me decía mientras revisaba la dirección y las casas que pasábamos. "_Aquí es Russell en esa de la esquina_" decía mientras rebotaba en el asiento de copiloto de la emoción.

"Voy a avisarles que ya llegamos" dice mamá mientras salía del coche.

Después de unos 5 minutos mi mamá salió con otra señora, que me imagino que es Gloria con una maleta cada una, "_Ey Quinn baja para que conozca a Gloria" _me Gritaba desde la entrada de la casa de Gloria

"_Hola Sra. Mucho gusto_"- le decía mientras le extendía mi mano para saludarla; pero ella en cambio la ignoro me levanto con un enorme, "_Oh por dios que hermosa eres Quinn y tan educada, creo que tu y mi Herlin se van a llevar estupendo…_" me dijo con una gran sonrisa "_y por cierto donde quedo esa niña, le dije que se apurar porque llegaremos tarde…"_ Dijo un poco mas fuerte mientras se dio la vuelta, buscando a su hija.

"_Ya vengo mamá te dije que me quería despedir de mis amigas, ya que no las voy a ver hasta dentro de 3 semanas y por…"_ decía la hija de Gloria mientras salía de la casa pero no pudo terminar cuando vio a Quinn a lado de su madre.

OH DIOS no puede ser Herlinda St. James la jefa de las animadoras (a lado de ellas sus dos amigas Cheerios Wendy y Santana), ella es la hija de Gloria la chica que va a convivir 3 LARGAS semana, no puede ser, se supone que serian sus vacaciones para olvidarse de todos sus problemas y ahora esto, no puede ser.

"_Hola Quinn, Sr. Y Sra. Fabray_"- dijo Santana, mi ex novia se veía muy incómoda con toda mi familia después de nuestro pasado.

"_Hola Santana, bueno verte de nuevo_" le contesto mi mamá no muy contenta de verla después de cómo terminaron las cosas con nosotras; pero de todas maneras le contesto cortésmente, mi padre solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento y yo por otra parte todavía estaba en shock, porque voy tener que estar con Herlinda por el resto de mis vacaciones en otro país no lo puedo creer con la segunda persona que más me ha hecho sufrir en McKinley desde mi llegada.

"_Mamá podemos hablar un minuto a solas_" le dijo Herlinda a su madre con una sonrisa forzada. "_No cariño ya vamos tarde, así que mejor apúrate a subir tus cosas para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto_"- le contesto Gloria mientras se subía al coche de papá, seguida de mis padres.

"_Vamos Quinnie sube tu también no queremos perder el vuelo_"- me dijo mi mamá, eso me saco de mi aturdimiento, y me subí de inmediato al carro junto a Gloria, sin devolverle el saludo a Santana. Después de que Herlinda se despidió de su amigas tomo el asiento que quedaba a un lado mi, enserio el destino le gusta jugar con mis emociones y oh dios mío ella traía una falda súper cortita que dejaba ver sus largas piernas bronceadas y oh no esa blusa tipo polo tan pegada que luce todas sus curvas, dios no porque las hormonas adolecentes tienen que salir en ebullición en el momento menos adecuado, y mi erección se está dando a conocer, no puede ser necesito algo para cubrirme porque si no van a pensar que soy un pervertido. "_Mamá me pasas la revista que está en la guantera_" le digo mientras me trato de cubrir con las manos. "_Quinn esta revista es muy vieja aparte de que es de política y tú las odias cariño mej…ohh" dijo mientras se dio cuenta de la situación "Aquí Quinnie" _dijo con una risita mientras me entregaba la revista que luego, luego la puse en mi regazo fingiendo leerla, también tratando de esconder mi rubor al saber que mi mamá sabe de mi erección_._

_-x-_

"_Quinn ven un momento hija" decía Russell con una pequeña mueca en su cara y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras esperábamos a que nuestro vuelo fuera llamado._

"_Si papá" _le dije mientras estábamos un poco apartados de los demás._ "Quinn no te enfades conmigo pero esto es por tu bien ehh" _me dijo y yo solo lo veía con confusión no entendía que era lo que trataba de decir; Solo lo entendí mientras me entregaba un paquete de condones, me puse roja por completo y dios no puede estar pasando esto a mí. _"Los compre en la tienda de aquí, por si acaso no estoy diciendo que va a pasar o no pero no quiero que hagas algo sin precaución y viendo la reacción que tuviste cuando viste a hija de Gloria así que pens_…" decía pero lo interrumpí antes de que terminara_ "No…no papá no es lo que piensas yo no…" _le decía pero ahora el me interrumpió_ "Quinn está bien es una chica guapa y el cuerpo reacciona ante los instintos y estando viviendo con ella por casi un mes…solo te digo que te cuides y no salgas perjudicada cariño" _termino dándome un pequeño abrazo. Yo le iba a contestar pero fui interrumpida con el anuncio de nuestro vuelo.

Así quedo todo no puede negarle a mi padre mi atracción o mejor dicho la atracción de mi cuerpo a Herlinda. Ahora estoy siendo arrastrada por mi madre que me dice ciertas cosas que no entiendo mejor dicho no le pongo atención. Solo salí de mi aturdimiento cuando Herlinda tomo el asiento de alado.

"Mira Quinn yo se que tu y yo no tenemos una muy buena relación" empezó a decir "Pero quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para pedirte disculpa por mi comportamiento infantil, yo sé que no basta con decir un lo siento para que me perdones, pero… yo no te odio, al contrario pienso que eres una gran persona, y quiero que aprovechemos esta oportunidad para conocernos mejor ya que tendremos 3 semanas para convivir"…. "y no yo no sabía que eras tú la hija de Judy yo pensaba que sería una niñata de 9 o 10 años, pero no fue así…" decía con nerviosismo mientras yo solo la observaba porque se comportaba muy diferente a como es en la escuela.

No lo entendía porque me odio de repente, primero no me habla solo me daba pequeñas sonrisa, pero después de que empezó Santana a coquetear conmigo todo cambio, me decía cosas ofensivas y sarcásticas e incluso hubo unas veces en que mando a Wendy a tirarme un aguanieve en toda mi cara, solo dejo de hacerlo cuando Santana les prohibió a todo los deportistas y Cheerios.

"¿Por qué?" le dije, se veía confundida así que continúe "Porque cambiaste… digo primero me ignorabas pero no me tratabas mal y y… todo cambio de un de repente que no supe si hice o te dije algo que te ofendió, porque si es así yo yoo… te pido disculpas per…" ella me hizo callar mi divagación con un dedo en mis labios y oh dios ahí van otra vez mis hormonas, lo bueno es que traigo todavía la revista de papá.

"No Quinn no hiciste nada es solo que… me sorprendió lo porque Santana… digo… no es que me importe ni nada es solo que… ellas es como te lo diré para que no suene tan mal?... libre si eso… y tu eres tan profunda, te preocupas por todos aunque no se lo merezca… como yo por ejemplo ahorita me pides disculpas, después de que fui yo quien te trato mal y Santana al contrario ella solo piensa en sí misma, yo se que ella es mi amiga y la quiero, pero tú te mereces algo mejor… yo se que pensaras que no te conozco pero te eh observado y eres muy buena con todos, y eso me enfadaba y ya viste como resultaron las cosas contigo y San." Termino diciendo mientras me observaba esperando mi respuesta, pero no podía ya que todavía tenía su dedo en mis labios, no es que me queje ni nada. "Oh perdona" dice con un pequeño rubor, mientras quitaba su dedo.

Se veía súper tierna con las mejillas sonrojada, eso ojos azules profundos y esa sonrisita nerviosa solo me dan ganas de darle un bess…NO DIOS no, no aprendo de mis errores, haya voy otra vez con mis impulso loco que no me dejan nada bueno. Me aclaro la garganta "_Bueno sí, eso ya lo viví y si no fue una muy buena experiencia, jeje pero porque atacarme, en lugar de solo decirme lo que pensaba, te juro que lo entendería mejor que con esos insultos y todo_" le dije como broma, lo que provoco una pequeña risita de su parte y sus ojos se llenaron de luz que la hacían lucir más bella.

"_Yo sé que fue infantil, pero fue mi primera reacción y pues ya después todo lo demás vino antes de darme diera cuenta… ¿Así que…Me perdonas?..." _Me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y Oh Dios sentí un escalofrió con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos; no les voy a negar que cuando recién entre a la escuela tuve un flechazo por ella porque quien no se sentiría atraída por su hermosura, pero después de ver que era 100% Heterosexual, con ese novio engreído Sam Evans, rompió todas sus esperanzas y empezó andar con Santana quien deliberadamente le coteaba después de que Finn Hudson difundo por toda la escuela de que era gay después de batearlo por 5ta vez; y ahora aquí esta pidiéndome un borrón y cuenta nueva.

"Si te perdón, porque no sería el mejor plan si vamos a tener que vivir por 3 semana en la misma casa peleando todo el tiempo verdad jeje" le digo con una risita al final.

-x-

JUDY POV

"_Oh gracias al cielo se llevaron bien, mira ve, como se divierten las niñas_"- Le digo a Gloria mientras vemos a las niñas que están a dos asiento delante de nosotros, fue idea de Gloria de que se sentaran juntas para que se conocieran ya que tendrían que convivir por 3 semanas. Espero a que este viaje le ayude a mi hija a superar lo de Rachel.

"_Si, yo pensé que con el carácter de mi Herlin, las cosas no serian fáciles, pero veo que tu hija logro atrapar su atención, espero y puedan formar una gran amistad como la nuestra Jud_"- dijo Gloria con una gran sonrisa y le devuelvo mientras de doy un abrazo de ladito.

"_Si yo también lo espero_"- le digo, pero ahora que lo pienso me está preocupando que Quinn se sienta incomoda durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Herlinda, ya saben con su pequeño inconveniente de camino al aeropuerto, ojala y no haga o pase nada malo.

-x-

3ra Persona

Llegaron a su destino antes de lo previsto ya que el clima le favoreció, llegaron al aeropuerto donde Frannie y su esposo Spencer las recogieron, para después partir a la casa de ellos, donde pasarían sus siguientes 3 semanas.

Quinn y Herlinda durante el viaje platicaron y bromearon de cosas sencillas para romper el hielo y empezar su amistad. Donde ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que después de todo este viaje no sería tan malo con la compañía de la otra.

Judy y Gloria encantas de por fin tener una vacaciones que bien merecidas se las tenia, y con la ilusión de que cada una de sus hijas se convirtieran en amigas como ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada me pertenece ni Glee ni ninguno de los personajes.**_

**Gracias a todos, perdón por la demora pero me surgieron unos imprevistos. Lo siento.**

**Y para gbrujndl estas un poquito cerca pero no es esa típicas historia tengo otras cosas en mente ya lo veras con el tiempo jeje XD**

**POV Quinn**

No puedo creer que Herlinda fuese muy diferente a lo que todos mis amigos y yo la teníamos catalogada, porque la creíamos egoísta y pretenciosa, que no le importaba nadie más que ella misma… pero no es nada cierto en realidad, en este viaje ha podido hacerme ver cuán equivocados estábamos, ya que resulto ser muy divertida y con un gran sentido del humor, y un muy buen oyente, algo que con Rachel era muy raro, porque siempre era ella la que hablaba casi todo el tiempo, y yo solo la escuchaba porque me encanta, el cómo pude salir de una plática a otra sin hacerse notar, todo es tan natural yy… ya estoy divagando otra vez por ella… no puedo decir o pensar en nada que no me recuerde a ella, y eso me asusta ya que me hace ser muy dependiente de ella y…arghh… no me gusta, espero que estas semana me ayuden a superarlo porque no quiero que mi amistad con Rach sea incomoda, es muy buena como para terminar así.

"_¿Quinn… Quinn… QUINN?..."_ Grita Herlinda desde el otro lado con una de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa, y una maleta a medio desempacar.

Con eso ella me saca de mi aturdimiento "_mmh?.._." le digo mientras volteo a verla como sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro con diversión,- "_Te eh estado hablando por lo menos los últimos 5 minutos y tú en quien sabe donde jejeje, no puedo negar que te veas adorable con esa carita que tenias_"- Me dijo con que era eso último un guiño?... ¿soy yo? ¿O esta coqueteando?

"_emmh… perdón es que estaba algo distraída jeje así Qué… ¿Qué me decías?_"- le digo un con pequeño rubor, por la mirada penetrante que me envía y esa sonrisa… Dios es mi muerte, me encanta tanto verla cuando sonríe se ve feliz y me encanta.

"_Así… que en qué lado vas a dormir, porque ya que es la casa de tu hermana, tienes el derecho a escoger el lado que quieras, por mi no te preocupes con cualquiera estaré bien_"- dice después de su pequeño gran discurso.

Y OH POR DIOS ¿Vamos a dormir juntas? ¿En una misma cama? Donde la voy a tener tan cerquita de mi, ¿En su piyama de escasa ropa? (ya que esta vestida en tan solo un camisón, y no cualquier camisón sino, el más cortito y sexy que eh visto).

"_Yoo…eh… bueno pues… este yoo…"_ por dios parezco idiota no puedo ni tener una frase coherente.

"_Está bien si no quieres que duerma en la misma cama contigo… ehh… este puedo dormir en la sala por mí no hay ningún problema ya que si te incomoda mi compañía yo pued…"-_ decía apurada la morena mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba sus cosas, para salir.

"_NO… no digo no como crees que me molesta no es eso es solo que nunca eh… bueno este… dormido con alguien, digo… así sin bueno no quiero decir eso de dormir, dormir sino bueno…."_ Me enredaba con mis propias palabras mientras me ponía mas roja de que jamás me eh puesto.

"_Jaja Quinn tranquila te entiendo y está bien, no es para que te pongas nerviosa, o es que acaso yo te pongo nerviosa?..._" me decía con esa mirada coqueta con la que me vea antes empezar a tratarme mal.

"_Yo… no… no estoy nerviosa jeje ¿Por qué dices eso?"_ decía con una ricita nerviosa. Y DOS debo parecer un retrasado mental, pero de todos modos porque coquetea conmigo, digo si hace apenas unas horas no nos soportábamos y ahora aquí esta viéndome con esa sonrisa de inocente, pero esa mirada coqueta; solo hace que me enrede mas.

"_Jajaja Quinn yo sé, solo estoy bromeando, está bien entonces, sino te importa tomare el lado izquierdo y tu el derecho que te parece_" Me dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Yo solo lo que hice fue asentir y seguir su ejemplo y me acomode en el lado derecho y "Que suerte porque este es mi lado favorito, cuando Rachel se quedaba a dormir siempre eran nuestras discusiones porque a las dos nos gustaba el mismo lado, casi siempre se las ingeniaba para ganarlo" Le dije mientras sonreía de las tonteras que hacía y me decía para conseguirlo.

"_Se ve que la quieres mucho, que bueno estén juntos a pesar de lo que pasaron el año pasado con eso de Santana y todo, digo yo me imaginaba que desde un principio ustedes estaban destinadas a estar juntas, aunque a veces Berry puede ser insoportable, es buena para ti, mejor que San si lo es_" Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "_Eso es lo que más me extraño al ver que eras tú la hija de Judy, no estuviese para despedir a su novia que no verá por 3 semanas y bueno si fuese yo, te estuviera llamando y masajeando a cada 10 segundos asii-…_".

"_¿Qué? Novia no...No… Rachel no es mi novia, de donde sacaste eso, ella Solo es Mi Amiga solamente… Asi que no, por qué dices eso de todos modos."-_ La interrumpí, en su pequeño discurso, me dolió un poco el recordar que Rachel solo puede ser eso una Amiga nada más.

"_Perdón yo pensé, ya que todo el tiempo están juntas y pues… bueno en la escuela, todos creen que son pareja, ya todo hacen juntas y se tocan todo el tiempo e incluso hay veces que las he visto de la mano o abrazadas, que querían que pensáramos todos eh."_ Me contesto con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"_Bueno si, si hacemos eso, pero porque somos amigas nada más y las amigas hacen todo eso, tu y Santana lo hacen ¿O me equivoco?"_ Le dije con una ceja levantada, como retándola a negarlo. Pero ella no lo hiso solo asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa. "_Además Rachel no es Gay, por si no lo recuerdas ella anduvo con Finn y Jesse, así que no puede ser_." Le dije esa última parte esquivando la mirada porque yo se que podría ver mi tristeza con solo verme a los ojos.

"_Pero tu quisieras que si fuese cierto ¿verdad?, ¿quisieras que ella te quisiera como tú?, porque puedo ver que tú la quieres, ese eso ¿O me equivoco?"_ Me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro con una de sus manos para que la viera a los ojos. Y yo no pude negarlo porque sería una mentira así que solo cerré los ojos y asentí. "_Está bien Quinn no te avergüences todo mundo ha tenido un amor no correspondido en la vida_" En eso yo voltee a verla con curiosidad, porque la gran Herlinda tenía un amor ¿no correspondido? eso sería imposible, quien sería tan idiota como para no querer a una persona con tanta belleza tanto dentro como por fuera. "_Aunque me veas así si me ha pasado y se siente que es el fin del mundo, pero no lo es, es solo un recordatorio de que el amor es muy complicado o que simplemente algunas personas solo están destinadas a ser amigos y no algo mas_" me dijo mientras miraba al vacio. "_Te voy a contar mi historia para que veas que puedes confiar en mi si algún día quieres hablar de lo de Berry ¿ok?"_ yo solo asentí.

"_Bueno pues, esto fue hace 4 años más o menos, yo tenía 13 años y estaba locamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos desde pequeños, al paso del tiempo empecé a sentir cosas por el que no entendía, sentía mariposas en el estomago cada vez que me sonreía y mucho coraje cuando el coqueteaba con otras chicas enfrente de mí; Dios ahora que lo pienso era muy tonto pero bueno, eran las vacaciones de verano más o menos como estas fechas, unos amigos nuestros avían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños para uno de ellos, no recuerdo bien quién era, pero bueno, era la primera vez que tomaba porque mi amigo me insistió, así que le hice caso, después de la segunda copa, yo ya me encontraba mareada y quería encontrarlo para que me llevara a casa, pero no lo encontraba, así que subí como pude las escaleras en busca de un baño para lavarme la cara, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo di con el baño, en el momento en que abrí la puerta sentí mi corazón partido en mil pedazos, ahí se encontraba con una pelirroja sentada en su regazo colgada de su cuello, y él con su cara enterrada en el cuello de ella, y las manos en el trasero. Dios sentí que mi mundo se avía acabado; mi primera reacción fue gritar, lo que provoco que el se levantara a prisa, ella cayó al piso en un ruido sordo jeje pobre, pero bueno, cuando él vio que era yo lo primero que hizo fue sacarme del baño casi a rastras a un cuarto de la casa, y me dijo que porque había hecho eso, que estaba a punto de tener relaciones por primera vez con esa chica sexy, palabras de él no mías, pero bueno, yo no podía decir nada solo mis lagrimas salían sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para detenerlas, el seguía diciéndome lo molesto que estaba, que no se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando, después de unos minutos él se dio cuenta y fue de prisa abrazarme y me pedía disculpa si había dicho algo que me avía hecho sentir mal, así duramos como 10 minutos abrazados hasta que me pude controlar, el todavía me decía cosas lindas para que no estuviese triste, me pregunto si me sentía mejor y yo solo asentía"_ me dijo mientras seguía mirando al vacio, como si pudiese ver los momentos aquellos.

"_Ya que me pude calmar más le conté que lo estaba buscando porque me sentía mareada y quería que me llevara, el por supuesto que acepto y me llevo hasta mi cama ya que no confiaba en mi estado y temía que me callera de las escalera o algo así, así que cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de mi cuarto, le dije que lo amaba y él se paró en seco pero no volteaba así que volví a llorar y le pedí que me dejara sola, mientras me tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, como unos 2 minutos sentí que se sentó a lado de mi en la cama, y me dijo que el también me quería pero como un amigo nada mas, pero que si yo quería el podría intentar quererme como algo mas, yo por supuesto que lo acepte, ya que ese era mi sueño, ya pues bueno para no hacerla más larga te lo voy a resumir, duramos 3 meses juntos ya que él se veía muy infeliz a mi lado, ya no me traba igual que antes, solo hacia lo que yo le decía que hiciera y siempre cuidaba de no decir nada que me pareciera mal, al principio le reclamaba que yo no era una muñequita de cristal que se podría romper con cualquier cosa, pero el solo me dijo que nuestra amistad si lo era, entonces entendí que el solo andaba conmigo por no perder mi amistad, prefería sacrificar sus sentimientos para cumplir los míos, eso Quinn es peor que el que te rechacen. Después de unos días termine con él, al principio no quería porque creía que me perdería, pero después de decirle que no sería así, el lo tomo bien, pero nuestra amistad ya jamás fue igual hoy, solo nos vemos de vez en cuando o hablamos rara vez, además de que él hace como 2 años y 3 meses se cambio de ciudad… Asi que Quinn las cosas suceden por algo, a la mejor tu amistad con Rachel es para toda la vida, y no merece ser manchada como la mía con mi amigo._" Termino de decirme.

Y yo solo podía asentir mientras pensaba en todo lo que me conto, tal vez no estaba en el destino el que Rachel fuera algo más que mi amiga, a lo mejor el destino me dio otra oportunidad para no arruinarlo, porque yo no quiero que Rachel este conmigo por las fuerza o que se sienta obligada a devolver mis sentimientos, tal vez fue lo mejor, ahora en adelante tratare… no, no… voy a recuperar mi amistad con ella, no voy a dejar que mis sentimientos cambien nuestra amistad, no dejare que pase.

"_Gracias, enserio gracias, no sabes cuánto me ayudado a comprender y entender muchas cosas_" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, que ella devolvió.

"_No hay problema Quinn, ojala que alguien me hubiese abierto los ojos antes de cometer aquel error, pero no era mi destino_"- me contesto con una sonrisa triste.

"_Yo sé y doy gracias porque yo si la tuve antes de cometer un error más grave, y si tienes tiempo me gustaría contarte mi historia con Rachel_" le dije, a lo que ella solo asintió.

Asi le conté todo, de cómo me di cuenta de que me gustaba Rachel, hasta el mensaje que recibí antes de salir.

"_Órale todo una novela verdad, pero como te dije hace rato todo pasa por un motivo, no te sientas mal, pronto lo superaras"_ me dijo con un pequeño apretón en mi hombro izquierdo como señal de apoyo. "_Así que es por eso que viniste para acá, porque mi madre me había comentado que no vendría la hija de Judy, y solo unos días antes de salir siempre si. Yo tampoco quería venir ya que no quería separarme de mis amigas y ehh pues… Sam… pero después de lo que me hiso, solo quería estar lo más lejos de él_"

"_Que te hiso, digo… eh si se puede saber porque yo pensaba que todavía andaban, es mas yo pensé que jamás terminarían, que terminarían casados y todas esas cosas_" le dije con un poco de vergüenza al inmiscuirme en algo que no me incumbe, pero bueno la curiosidad es grande.

"Como sabrás Sam, no era la mejor persona del mundo"- le di una cara de incredibilidad. "bueno está bien no lo es, pero al principio lo era, pero eso no cuenta ahorita, lo que paso es que lo encontré en la cama con otra, y en lugar de disculparse, me culpo a Mí de que me engañara, puedes creer su cinismo, me dijo que él no tendría que buscar en otro lado si yo le diera lo que él quería. Yoo… este soy virgen y no quería perder mi inocencia con un tipo como él, y veo que no me equivoque" me dijo con un poco de vergüenza al momento de decir que era virgen.

"_Está bien, no es malo esperar a ese alguien especial, jejeje te paso lo mismo que a mí con Santana, yo se que ella te lo debió de haber contado porque es tu amiga, pero yo sabía que ella no era la indicada, aparte de que tenia las esperanzas de que Rachel seria mi primera vez, pero eso ya lo comprendí que jamás será, así que ahora espero que por lo menos sea con una persona que me valore, no que sea otra más en su lista, como lo era para Santana, ya viste como reacciono cuando le reclame delante de ustedes que me engaños… y este como… ehh… conto mi secreto… y pues bueno todo lo demás_" le dije mientras me avergonzaba al recordar como santana le conto a todos de mi pene, dios fueron los peores días de mi vida. Ella se disculpo, prohibió que se burlaran de mi y todo, pero de todas maneras el daño ya estaba hecho.

**HACE 6 MESES**

_Estaba saliendo de las practicas de soccer, rumbo a las regaderas, hoy había sido uno de los días más pesado, ya que la entrenadora __Beiste quiere que sigamos invictos, ya que la entrenadora de las porristas Sue Silvester, quiere que nos quiten recursos para poder comprar cañones o algo así (cosas ridículas como siempre), así que me tuve que bañar rápido porque ya voy tarde y quede de verme con Santana antes de Glee porque tengo una sorpresa que darle porque cumplíamos meses de novias y cada mes cumplido le daba un pequeño obsequio, llegue 5 minutos ante a la sala del Glee, decidí esperarla en las bancas que están cerca de la entrada al salón, 2 minutos más tarde escuche unos quejidos, pensado que podría ser alguien que se lastimo, me pare y seguí el ruido y salía de él cuarto de conserje que se encontraba cerca del coro. Al principio pensé que era una pareja que no alcanzo a llegar a su casa, jejeje, pero después de oír un quejido con el nombre de Santana; Mi sangre hervía de rabia, y abrí la puerta con una patada, solo para encontrar a Santana acostada en la mesita que se encontraba ahí, y con un hombre desnudo encima de ella, Santana no tenia su blusa y las bragas estaban tiradas en el piso, la falda todavía la tenia puesta, sola la tenia arremangada hacia arriba en su cintura, mientras que ese tipo se la cojia, pero no era cualquier tipo sino que era Finn, el novio de Rachel, mi mejor amiga, esto era indignante._

_Al oír el golpe de la puerta Finn se levanto tratando de cubrirse, mientras Santana solo se sentó y me observaba esperando ver mi reacción, ni siquiera trato de cubrirse como el imbécil de Finn._

"_Me das asco"- le dije mirándola a los ojos, me di media vuelta y salí del cuarto del conserje._

"_Quinn espera por favor no le diga a Rachel por favor me va a matar"- me dijo Finn mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Yo lo ignore y seguí caminando al estacionamiento, en busca de mi auto._

_En cuanto salí me tope con Wendy "Ey Q donde esta San, queremos hablar con ella antes de que entren a esa pérdida de tiempo de Glee" me dijo mientras se atravesaba en mi camino._

"_No me moleste Wendy no estoy de humor" le dije mientras le daba la vuelta y seguía con mi camino pero antes de llegar escuche la voz de Santana llamándome"_

"_Quinn, escucha te puedo explicar, además si tu cumplieras mis necesidades no pasaríamos por esto, así que no te hagas la indignada y hablemos"- me dijo al momento en que me alcanzo._

""_Oyes San te estab-…" decía Wendy pero la interrumpí._

"_No tienes vergüenza Santana, como puedes culparme a mi ehh, si fuiste tú la que me engañaste… pero no pudiste engañarme con cualquier otra persona ehh porque Finn ehh, tanto odias a Rachel que no te importa dañarme ehh" le dije sin importarme que estaban presente las otras porristas "y ni se te ocurra decirme Finn, que no le cuente a Rachel, porque claro que lo hare, si tuviste los pantalones para engañarla con MI NOVIA, tenlos para aceptar las consecuencias" le dije a Finn antes de que habrá su bocata para suplicarme que no le diga._

"_Jaja ahora yo soy la mala del cuento ehh, yo soy la que te ha tenido paciencia, no entiendo tu niñería de esperar el momento adecuando para tener sexo, mírame yo soy una mujer que tiene necesidades, y si mi novia no me las puede satisfacer porque es una mojigata" me dijo con arrogancia, parada de espaldas a mi auto impidiendo que ingrese en el._

"_Ya terminaste, de ofenderme ehh, porque si a esas vamos yo te puedo decir que tu eres una fácil o algo peor, pero no vales la pena, así que ya se acabo esto, no me busque, que no te buscare" le dije con determinación mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

"_jajajaja" se rio con ironía. "quien te crees que eres para terminarme ehh, no eres nadie, eras de lo más bajo en la escala social en la escuela y gracias a mi subiste ehh, así que no me vengas con esos teatritos se ve que Berry te ha afectado" me dijo con enojo._

"_No te da vergüenza ehh, que tu `novia´ viera como te cogían ehh, dime, y más sabiendo que yo iba a venir a buscarte o es que esa era tu intención ehh, el que me les uniera, para que te cogiera también ehh" le dije cuando perdí la última gota de paciencia, como se atrevía a decirme eso._

"_jajaja si eso es lo que quería, porque no sé porque Dios te dio un pene si te da miedo utilizarl-" No alcanzo a terminarlo ya que Finn la interrumpió._

"_Espera ¿Qué?, como que Quinn tiene un pene, si ella es una chica, eso es imposible…" decía Finn con esa miradas típicas de confundido._

_Yo solo la veía como, mis lagrimas salía, ya que no solo me había engañado, sino que también conto mi secreto, en el que me prometió que jamás contaría a nadie, y ahora lo saben las últimas personas en el mundo que quería que supieran, mi mundo había acabado. Santana solo se quedo ahí con la boca abriendo y cerrándola, porque ni ella podía creer lo que había dicho._

"_Quinn yo…yoo… lo siento… yo no quería… yo…" decía pero yo ya no podía aguantar más. _

_Y salí corriendo sin importarme, que mi carro lo deje en el estacionamiento, solo quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar._

_**PRESENTE**_

"Yo sé y te juro que ganas de matarla no me faltaron, porque esas cosas son personales, y si se las contaste, era porque confiabas en ella" me dijo con una mirada sincera.

"yo sé, Rachel, me dijo que no confiara en ella con mi secreto, pero yo creía que era solo porque se odiaban, pero me di cuenta de la peor manera que nos es así"- le dije mientras me acostaba, el solo acordarme de todo lo que pase después de que todo el mundo se entero, me agoto.

"Está bien, creo que fue mucha información para un solo día" dijo ella mientras se acostaba en su lado "buenas noches Quinn, y recuerda que no eres nada de eso de lo que te decían en la escuela, eres una persona súper increíble y con un corazón muy grande"-

"gracias eh igual tu eres buena persona aunque trates de aparentar lo contrario, que descanses".

-x-

Asi pasaron las primeras dos semanas, conociéndose, viendo que tiene más cosas en común de lo que pensaron, Herlinda estaba logrando que Quinn se olvidara un poco de su amor por Rachel y abriendo un nuevo panorama, de lo que su amistad vale más que cualquier sentimiento, ya que como dicen muchos, "los amores van y vienen, pero los amigos son para toda la vida", también Quinn logro que Herlinda se olvidara de sus problemas y le hiso recordar que, ella vale más de lo que se da de merito.

El único problema era de que Quinn ha tenido que tomar más de 2 duchas frías a causa de la manera en que Herlinda se vea al amanecer, o cuando salían a la piscina (cuando no hacia frio) y la morena llevaba unos bikinis muy, pero muy provocativos, que hacían dudar a la rubia si lo hacía con intención o era inocentes, pero los coqueteos se seguían dando, al principio Quinn se ponía nerviosa, pero después se acostumbro eh incluso algunas veces se los devolvía, lo toques sutiles se hacían presente. Pero Quinn no quería que le pasara lo mismo que con Rachel, así que a veces solo ignoraba todo y seguía como si nada.

Con Rachel solo ha hablado solo 2 veces, al día siguiente, que llegaron a Grecia, pero fue muy corto eh incomodo, cosa que nunca les sucedían e incluso más cuando Quinn le conto que Herlinda se encontraba con ella; la segunda fue hace 3 días pero fue mucho más corta, ya que Judy la estaba apresurando porque iban a ir a recorrer la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

Otro inconveniente era el que Herlinda estaba sintiendo cosas por Quinn, pero trataba de ignorarlos ya que ella sabía que la rubia amaba a Rachel, y no quería salir lastimada, pero otras veces cuando Quinn le coqueteaba de vuelta, le daba una pequeña esperanza, de que la rubia se olvidara de su amor por Rachel y abriera su corazón para otras persona, y esperando que una de esas personas sea ella.


	4. Chapter 4

-"_Oh por dioss Q!..."_ – decía Herlinda mientras observaba a Quinn que trataba desesperadamente arrebatarle los condones. Era un domingo, que se estaban alistando sus cosas ya que el martes tendría que regresar a Lima, pero querían tener casi todo listo para no tener que madrugar para alistar sus cosas.

-"_Ya te dije no son míos… bueno si son míos… pero, pero yo no los compree… así que dámelos_"- le decía Quinn cada momento más enrojecida. No podía creer que fuese tan despistada, al olvidar que su papa se los dio antes de salir de Lima y sobre todo el dejar que Herlinda lo viese. _Oh dios pensara que los traje pensando que tendríamos algo… pero no, porque no sabíamos que estaríamos juntas en este viaje… así que noo… pero y si piensa que eran para usarlos con algún mujer cualquiera o algo así!...- _pensaba Quinn.

"_AHHH!... entonces sino son tuyo, no te importara que me los quedé verdad?... o es que tienes pensado usarloss?_"- le contesto Herlinda con una ceja levantada tratando de provocar más a la rubia, que en cada minuto que pasaba más roja se ponía.

"_Claro que no y ya te dije que si son mías pero que yo no las compre!_"- contestaba un poco exasperada por las insistencias de la morena. –" _aparte para que las quieres tú? Ehh los piensas usar? Es eso? Por eso insiste tanto?_"- continuaba la rubia ganando un poco de confianza al ver la pequeña vacilación de la Herlinda cuando le hizo la primera pregunta.-" _acaso es eso?"-_ termino Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa pero todavía se encontraba algo sonrojada.

"_¿Qué?... claro que no… yo solo te decía para saber porque tenías esto en tu maleta, ya que según tú, no has tenido sexo, o es que acaso conociste a alguien con quien quieras usarlos?_"- le dijo algo ofendida por el comentario de la rubia. Al darse cuenta de que Quinn se ponía más roja lo entendió todo –" _Oh por Dios era eso verdad?, quieres tener relaciones sexuales con alguien?... NO! Es esa chica que se te acerco la semana pasada verdad? La de las tetas grande o me equivoco, porque te vi cómo se te caía la baba cuando brincaba en la playa! Si eres igual que los hombres solo ven una mujer con tetas grandes y ahí andan como perros en celo…"-_despotricaba Herlinda pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Quinn que le tapaba la boca.

" _Noo! como se te ocurre y a Jenny solo la he visto solo 2 veces que fueron pura coincidencia, aparte de que ya te dije me lo dieron, YO NO LOS COMPREE! así que devuélvemelos por favor_"- le decía Quinn remarcando que ella no lo compro para que ya la dejara en paz, mientras extendía la otra mano para que le diese los malditos condones.

-"_mejemrr…un iodo adar_"- trataba de hablar la morena pero no podía ya que la rubia todavía tenía su mano.

"_Perdón_" dijo la rubia bajando la mirada avergonzada, mientras retiraba su mano de la boca de Herlinda, ya que podía sentir un pequeño hormigueo en su mano al sentir los movimientos de los labios de la morena.

"_Gracias, lo que te quería decir, o más bien preguntar quién te los dio? Ya que dices que te los dieron así que dime, y te lo daré_" dijo mientras se los mostraba pero manteniendo lo suficiente alejado de la rubia para que no se los arrebatara.

"_Está bien pero no te burles ehh_" le dijo, esperando la confirmación de la otra con un movimiento de cabeza y continuo, "_está bien, eh bueno no sé si recuerde que antes de salir de Lima, más exacto en el aeropuerto, mi papa me pidió hablar conmigo, y eh… bueno … el me los dio… diciendo que quería que me cuidara ya que bueno, este… íbamos a estar juntas… en la casa quiero decir… no juntas, juntas ,arg… tú me entiendes! Bueno y ya que tú eres una chica y pues este… yo pues… él ya sabe que a mí me gustan las chica, pensó que… bueno… ya sabes_"- Quinn ya no pudo continuar ya que estaba más roja que parecía un tomate.

"_EH?.."_Herlinda todavía no entendía muy bien lo que la rubia le trababa de decir con todo ese balbuceo.

Quinn se dio cuenta de la confusión de la otra así que tomo un respiro profundo y continuo _" mi papa pensó que algo podría pasar entre nosotras, así que el los compro en la tienda del aeropuerto, y me los dio ante de salir_"- termino la rubia mientras miraba al suelo ya que no podía ver la cara de la morena, de la vergüenza por la ocurrencias de su padre, pero también porque ella sabía que en el fondo ella también temía de lo que pudiera hacer, ya que sus hormonas han estado más locas estas últimas semanas.

"_Oh!"_ contesto Herlinda ya que comprendió lo que la rubia trataba de decirle, un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro al imaginarse cosas no muy inocentes de ella y de Quinn.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo unos minutos, ya que cada una perdida en sus pensamientos, después de un tiempo Quinn reacciono recordando que todavía tenía que recuperar los condones.

"_Ya te dije quién me los dio, así que me los puedes regresar por favor?"- _

-"_ehh… así toma_"- contesto distraída todavía la morena mientras le entregaba el paquete a Quinn, al momento de dárselos sus manos se rosaron, y las dos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, Herlinda podía ver que la rubia sintió lo mismo ya que su mirada le trasmitía un sentimiento que no podía identificar pero que le hacía sentir más mariposas en su estómago, poco a poco cada una se fue acercando más y más como si fuesen dos imanes que se atraen, la rubia fue la que dio el paso definitivo para cerrar la brecha entre ellas, en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez fue como una explosión, como si todo la atracción que trataron de evitar durante estas semanas estallaran, y de ahí salía un sentimiento de ternura, fue como si por fin se conocieron realmente entre sí, sin las bromas, o los coqueteo, era una bomba de cariño que exploto.

Quinn al principio se sorprendió, que fue ella quien termino con la pequeña brecha que las separaba, pero en el momento en que sus labio se movieron en sincronía, no le molestaba para nada sino que todo lo contrario, ya que al tener esos labios suaves que ha sido tentada en probar estas últimas semanas fue mejor que lo que se imaginó, pero todavía en el fondo de su mente, sabía que no se sentía igual que los labios de Rachel, porque aunque tratara de ignorarlo sabía que los de Rachel fueron como probar el cielo, no importaba si ellas no se lo devolvió, fue mágico.

En cambio Herlinda estaba en el cielo ya que al probar eso labios tan hermosos de la rubia, eran como un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar, sino que lo aprovecharía al máximo. Por fin lo reconoció, ella tenía sentimientos por la rubia y no podía negarlo más, solo esperaba que la otra sintiera por lo menos algo por ella.

Sin importar las dudas de ambas el beso continuo, ya que se sentía bien, poco a poco Quinn pasó sus manos a las caderas de Herlinda atrayéndola más, y la morena por instinto pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Quinn, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Se separaron cuando sentían que sus pulmones estallarían por la falta de oxígeno, pero no del todo ya que todavía se encontraban abrazadas, pero ahora mirándose intensamente, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de la otra.

"_Quinn…"-_ decía Herlinda mientras se dejaba envolver en los ojos de color avellana-verdes, después de unos segundos más, no resistieron más y volvieron a unirse en un besos mucho más ardiente que el anterior, sin darse cuenta Quinn yacía sobre Herlinda en la cama, sin impórtales que estuviesen sobre su cosas que hacia un momento trataban de empacar.

En la habitación solo se oían los pequeños quejidos de ambas, solo lo que importaba en esos momentos, era el tratar de obtener un mejor acceso al cuerpo de la otra.

Todos eso días reprimiendo, esa necesidad y excitación que se iba acumulando, salía a ebullición. Quinn pasabas sus manos tibias sobre los ABS de la morena, sintiendo esa piel suave y tersa que en estas últimas semanas le habían provocado o mejor dicho regalado tantos sueños eróticos muy vividos, por no decir esas interminables duchas de agua fría que tuvo que tomar, después de ver eses espectacular cuerpo, que hoy yacía debajo del suyo.

"_oh Quinn… siii… dioss…"_ se quejaba Herlinda ya que la rubia subía cada vez más a sus pechos, y podía sentir el pene de Quinn muy duro en su pierna derecha, mientras que ella tenía sosteniendo su cabello, mientras que la rubia besaba su mandíbula y sus manos por fin llevan a sus pechos, que masajeaba sobre el sujetador de la morena "_ohh… mmm… siii..."_

Se encontraban tan absortos en su pasión y lujuria, que no escucharon los toque en la puerta de la recamara, hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido que venía de la puerta fue cuando salieron de su estupor.

Gloria se encontraba con la boca abierta viendo la peor escena que una madre querría ver a su pequeña hija, de tal impresión que al momento en que abrió la puerta la bandeja con la merienda que les traía a las niñas para que comieran se le había caído, provocando ese ruido que provoco que las niñas se separaran, para ver de dónde provenía ese ruido; y al momento en que vieron a Gloria parada ahí con la boca abierta y una mirada de decepción, Quinn salto de enzima de Herlinda, cayendo en su trasero al piso y con sus manos trato de cubrir su erección ya muy notable, en cambio Herlinda solo al momento en que sintió que la rubia ya no se encontraba arriba de ella automáticamente se tapo con las primeras ropas que encontró ya que sin darse cuenta cuando había salido de su blusa.

Gloria tardo un rato en salir de su estupor y cuando lo hizo la primera reacción que tuvo fue el acercarse a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo y le planto una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el cuarto, después de eso salió de la recamara sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija o alguna reacción de la rubia.

Tanto las niñas se encontraban todavía perdidas ya que en menos de unos minutos todo esto había pasado. Quinn solo tenía su mano en la mejilla donde Gloria le había golpeado, ya sin importarle si se veía o no su erección o incluso si todavía tendría algún.

Herlinda solo veía al techo todavía sin creer que esto haya pasado, después de por fin había logrado besar eso labios y tocar esas piel suave que tanto deseaba, había terminado en que su madre los descubriera en una situación muy comprometedora, y lo peor de todo es que todavía se encontraba excitada por las caricias de la rubia, y eso la frustraba ya que en lugar de salir a buscar a su mama y aclararle que no paso nada que no sean caricias y besos, ella estaba ahí mirando el techo y recordando la sensación de los labios suaves de la rubia.

Después de unos minutos Judy entra en el cuarto y ve la escena, la comida regada en el piso, su hija recostada a un lado de la cama con una mano sosteniendo su mejilla y Herlinda en la cama cubierta con ropas al azar; al principio no entendía nada, ya que cuando entro en la casa lo primero que vio fue a su amiga Gloria enfurecida dando vueltas y vueltas en la sala farfullando quien sabe cuántas cosas que no entendía, y ahora aquí en el cuarto de las niñas se encuentra con estos. Hasta que todo hace clic junto, y comprende lo que paso, su primera reacción fue a comprobar a su hija.

"_Quinn, cariño ¿qué paso?, ¿estás bien?",_ le decía mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Al principio Quinn se sobre salto en el contacto pero ya que vio que se trataba de su mama, la abrazo muy fuerte, mientras que su mama la confortaba con palabras de consuelo.

"_mama… mama… perdón… yo…yoo… no… yo lo siento mucho…"_ decía la rubia entre sollozos.

"_ya cariño, todo va a estar bien amor, no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar ya lo veras_" le decía Judy a su niña mientras la sostenía.

Después de unos minutos Quinn ya se había calmado un poco, pero todavía estaban en el suelo abrazadas, hasta que oyeron unos pequeños sollozos fue que Quinn recordó que Herlinda todavía se encontraba ahí.

"_Herlinda… perdón… yo no quería que esto pasara… yoo… perdóname_" le decía Quinn a la morena mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, a los pocos segundo Judy se les unió y arrullaba a Herlinda que todavía estaba llorando.

Mientras que en cambio abajo se encontraba Gloria ya un poco más calmada, pero todavía no del todo como para subir y discutir las cosas con su hija y mucho menos con Quinn.

"_clámate Gloria, recuerda que tu también fuiste joven… eso… eso es algo natural en los jóvenes… solo respira_" se decía ella misma mientras que seguía dando vueltas por la sala tratando de calmar su frustración, es que claro no es fácil para un padre encontrar a su hija siendo abordada por otra persona y mucho menos si era una que ya habían compartido el mismo cuarto y la misma cama durante casi tres semanas. Se estremeció al solo imaginarse que más cosas ocurrieron en esa habitación, o sin saber si utilizaron protección, ya puede que Quinn sea una chica, pero ella también sabe de su cosita de hombre, y eso la aterra más, ya que no sabría a ciencia cierta si usaron condón.

" _y si queda embarazada? Y si contrae alguna enfermedad? Y si… oh dioss_" volvía a hiperventilar imaginando todas las peores cosas. Hasta que Judy por fin baja y la abraza para tratar de calmarla.

"_calma, respira, eso respira_" le decía Judy para tratar de controlarla, y así poco a poco Gloria fue respirando poco a poco hasta llegar a calmarse.

"_donde está Herlinda? Y dónde está tu hija? No me digas que las dejaste solas otra vez Judy… porque… porque… yo no quiero que se embarace a su edad, no quiero nietos todavía Judy_" le decía Gloria otra vez entrando en pánico.

Solo que esta vez Judy la calmo antes de que hiperventilara otra vez "_calma ya las chicas me explicaron todo, ellas no han tenido sexo, es mas es la primera vez que tienen contacto alguno de modo romántico, Es solo que fue la primera vez que se besaron y de ahí pasaron a los mimos, vamos tu lo entiendes, las hormonas adolecentes, mas aparte mi Quinnie no es tan irresponsable como para no usar protección y me imagino que Herlinda tampoco, así que deja esa paranoia y si ellas están en el cuarto descansando después de tanto llorar_." Termino de decir Judy dándole una mirada significativa donde le decía que tendrá que disculparse con ellas por su reacción un tanto precipitada.

"_Está bien entiendo que medio exagere las cosas, sin antes esperar una explicación, es solo que al ver a mi hija así, no sé, no estaba preparada y pues me asuste, pero eso tampoco justifican que estén haciendo sus cositas estando nosotras en casa o por lo menos cerrar la puerta maldita con llave_." Decía ya más calmada al saber que no paso de caricias, "_pero si yo también entiendo que cuando unos es adolecente trae la hormona alterada pero pues como te dije nunca me esperaba ver algo así_". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "_y si mañana muy temprano les pediré disculpas por mis acciones tanto a Quinn por la cachetada, como a mi niña por no esperar a que me diera una explicación"._

-x-

Al día siguiente como lo prometió Gloria fue y se disculpo con las niñas y ellas de igual manera se disculparon y prometieron no hacer nada "indebido" cuando estuvieran sus mamas, a pesar de que todavía ellas no aclaraban su situación.

Después de que Gloria se despidió de las niñas para darles tiempo para discutir sus sentimientos. Las dos se encontraban sumamente nerviosas ya que por primera vez se encontraban solas y despiertas.

"Quinn yo se que tú tienes sentimientos hacia Rachel, así que no tienes por qué cambiar nada entre nosotras si no quieres no te sientas obligad-" pero esta no alcanzo a terminar ya que Quinn la hizo callar con un pequeño besos en los labios.

"yo sé que no puedo olvidar a Rachel de la noche a la mañana, pero de verdad tu me gustas y me gustas mucho, creo que te diste cuenta ayer verdad" le decía Quinn con un pequeño rubor al recordar lo que hicieron. "Así que si tú me lo permites y me das la oportunidad de intentar algo conmigo, te juro que hare todo lo posible para hacer que esto funciones, así que, qué te parece si regresando a Lima te invito una cita? Que dices? Me das esa oportunidad de ser mi novia?" le de la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada, ya que aunque todavía pensaba y tenia sentimientos por Rachel, también estaba empezando a tenerlos por Herlinda, y también sabía que Rachel solo la quiere como amiga nada mas, así que porque no tratar de tener algo con Herlinda? Y hasta puede y ser que se enamore de ella y olvide eso sentimientos que tiene hacia Rachel y así volver hacer amigas como antes del incidente del beso con Rachel.

"_si Quinn quiero intentarlo, quiero tener la oportunidad de demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz y tu a mí, porque en estas semana eh conocido a esta persona sensacional y cariñosa a y sin olvidar respetuosa que eres en realidad, ya que a un que me lo imaginaba, no estaba al 100% segura si eras tan linda tanto por fuera como por dentro_". Dijo con una gran sonrisa y le sostenía una mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

"_gracias (beso) gracias (beso) por darme esta oportunidad, te aseguro que voy a tratar de aprovecharla al máximo, y para empezar le voy a pedir permiso a tu mamá para que seas mi novia oficial._" Decía la rubia con una gran sonrisa. "_pero espera… que va a pasar en la escuela? Ya que tú eres la capitana de porristas y pues yo no soy muy popular que digamos, aparte de que las dos somos chicas, no te importa que te veas conmigo? Porque si es así, no me importaría estar contigo a escondidas ya que tienes que mantener una imag_-". Al igual que ella, fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena para parar su perorata.

"_Quinn, no me importa lo que digan en la escuela si eres o no popular, y lo de porque las dos somos mujeres, eso bien sabes que no es un impedimento ya que anduviste con santana y no me molesto o me avergonzó, mucho menos ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar con una persona tan maravillosa como tu; en cambio yo tendría que preguntarte a ti, si a Rachel no le molestara? Ya que tu sabes no somos socialmente aceptables para ningunas de las dos, así que tú crees que esto te ocasionara problemas con ella?, yo se que su amistad es muy valiosa para ti, y yo no querría se la culpable de romper ese lazo que ustedes tienen_"

"_Tranquila, ella va a entender, ella nos es un mala persona, solo un poco dramática, pero nada malo, así que si tú no tienes problemas y ni yo, podre ir por ti a tu casa para ir a la escuela juntas? y presumir a todo el mundo en la escuela, que tengo a la mejor novia y la más guapa de todo el instituto? A que aparte de eso resulta ser la capitana de porristas_" le pregunto esperanzada la rubia, y Herlinda solo asentía rápidamente, y le picoteaba los labios a su NOVIA.

-x-

Después de que el lunes salieran por ultimas vez en Grecia a cenar, ya que mañana muy temprano tendría que regresar a Lima ya que las clases habían empezado hoy, pero sus mamas llamaron a la escuela para avisar que las niñas no irían a clases hasta el día martes, y siendo Russell uno de los mayores contribuyente de donativos a la escuela, el director les perdono los dos días de clases, aparte de que los primeros días solo se ve en que materias quedarían y esas cosas así que no perderían casi nada importante.

Como lo prometió Quinn pidió permiso a la mama de Herlinda permiso para salir con su hija, y esta acepto, con un poco de recelo pero al fin y en cuentas la rubia se comprometió a ganársela con el tiempo.

Su mama esta mas que feliz que Quinn este superando lo de Rachel ya que tenía miedo que eso podría deprimir a su niña, pero todavía, tenia ciertas dudas que su hija superaría su enamoramiento de Rachel ya que ella es una persona importante y constante en la vida de Quinn, así que eso podría complicar un poco las cosas, pero esperando lo mejor, y deseando que sea como sea que su hija no sufriera tanto, porque eso la mataba, ya que su hija es una gran persona que merece lo mejor y si Herlinda logro hacer feliz en estas semana a su hija, espera que lo pueda hacer por mucho tiempo más.


	5. ¿que he hecho?

-_Dios… eres serio? Esta bien que tengamos gustos parecidos en ropas y esas cosas… pero también con Q?_ – le decía la latina en el momento que Herlinda le terminaba de contar todas sus aventuras que paso con Quinn.

_- Ya te dije que se fue dando sin que nos diéramos cuenta todo se dio natural_- le decía la morena mientras terminaba acomodar que acababa de desempacar ya que hace solo unas horas acababan de llegar de Grecia. _– o no me digas que estas celosas… porque no te tengo que recordar como le hiciste daño tanto engañándola con el novio de su mejor amiga, como diciendo su mayor secreto en frente de todo el instituto como la gran bocaza que eres?...-_ le decía un tanto enojada de recordar el momento en que su amiga le arruino la vida a la que ahora seria su NOVIA (dioss, todavía no me hago a la idea de que se su novia).

- claro que no estoy celosa… y aparte no era todo el mundo… solo algunas personas- decía la latina esquivando la mirada avergonzada por la idiotez que cometió ese día.

_-Si claro pero esas personas se encargaron de hacerlo publico, e incluso para todo el pueblo-_ le contestaba ya mas enfadada por la negativa de Santana.

_Yo se esta bien yo sé que metí la pata en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde y si pudiera regresar el tiempo te lo juro por lo mas sagrado de que lo cambiaria, pero no puedo…- _decía Santana como mucho remordimiento_- pero como sea no cambies la platica, dime que piensan hacer cuando vaya mañana a la escuela?, van a salir? O la vas a guardar como tu sucio secreto?... porque si es así, no creo que eso sea mejor de lo que yo le hice así qu-…- _pero no termino de hablar ya que Herlinda le había tapado la boca.

-xxx-

Mientras tanto Quinn iba camino a casa de Rachel ya que ella quería ser ella la que le contara primero lo de Herlinda y no por un chisme de pasillo en la escuela, acabada de desempacar sus cosas y tan pronto como termino se dirigió a la casa de la morocha.

En cuanto Quinn llega a casa de los Berry ve que un auto se aproxima, y es el Hiram un papa de Rachel.

_-Hola sr. H, como ha estado?-_ lo saluda la rubia con un pequeño abrazo.

-_Ey Quinn tanto tiempo, Rachel me a contado que te has ido de vacaciones con tu madre a Grecia-_ le contestaba el hombre mientras terminaba con el abrazo y se acercaba a abrir la puerta –_vamos entra para que nos cuentes que tal estuvo tu viaje, ya que me imagino que vienes buscar a Rachel verdad?, debe de estar en su habitación, sube y ve por ella, para que así nos cuentes todo ok?_- le terminaba de decir ya al momento de adentrarse a la casa, mientras él se dirige a la cocina.

_-Esta bien Sr. H_ – contesta mientras ella se dirige a las escaleras, que dirige a la segunda planta donde se encuentra la recamara de la morocha.

La verdad que si estaba nerviosa porque hace solo unas semanas le confeso que estaba enamorada de ella y ahora le iba a decir que tenia novia, pero no cualquiera sino la capitana de las porristas, la persona que mas rencor le tenia Rachel, mas o menos como odia a Santana pero no tanto a ese nivel, pero bueno; aquí esta parada enfrente de la habitación, así que no se puede arrepentir, es mas no hay porque arrepentirse ella me pidió que buscara a otra persona, así que no hay nada que temer.

_**Toc toc**_- tocaba la puerta rubia mientras giraba la perilla – _Rach… estas ocup_… -decía pero no lo logro a completar ya que enfrente de ella de encontraba el amor de su vida con otra persona pero no cualquiera pero Finn Hudson, el imbécil con quien lo engaño Santana, sino que ahora se encontraba arriba de Rachel completamente desnudos los dos, y eso si fue lo peor, mucho, mucho peor que como sintió cuando lo encontró con Santana, que digo, mas peor que cuando Rachel me desprecio.

_-QUINN!... que… que haces aquí?... yo... Perdóname… no es lo que piensas ess dioss_!- trataba de decir la morocha mientras de trataba de cubrir con las sabanas, mientras que Finn solo se quedaba ahí con una sonrisa arrogante, el muy imbécil ni siquiera trata de cubrir su miseria, solo se burlaba de mi, porque no puedo hacer nada, solo soy su amiga, pero dioss ganas no me hacían falta para partirle esa estúpida cara de orate que tiene.

_- Ya, ya no tienes nada que explicarme, es mas no creo que esto tenga explicación… pero ya… eh solo te quería decir algo, pero ya después te enteraras_…- le decía mientras se daba vuelta para irse.

- _Ah, y si yo fuera tu me desasearía de él, porque tu papá esta hay a bajo, y no creo k le guste ver esta escena…-_ le decía la rubia ya al momento de salir, pero sin voltear. Ya que no creía que lo podría soportar.

-_NOO… Quinn espera, tenemos que hablar, esto, es algo que no puede quedar así, no quiero que me odies, por favor yo sé que tu me amas, pero como te lo dije la otra noche no puedo corresponderte… pero eso no quiere decir, que te quisiera lastimar… aparte yo a Finn lo, lo amo y sé que el me am…-_ decía la morocha desesperada por alcanzar a la rubia, pero esta la detuvo alzando una de sus mano, pero todavía sin voltear a ver a Rachel.

_Claro que si te ama…-_ le contestaba con sarcasmo – _te ama tanto que te engaño con Santana cuando era mi novia, no sii se ve cuanto te amaa!_- le terminaba gritando con desesperación ya que no lograba entender a la morena y su enfermizo amor por ese papanatas.

-_Eso fue un error de pasado, todo mundo comete errores, y yo a él lo e perdonado porque nos AMAMOS!-_ terminada recalcándole la ultima palabra ya que las cosas que le había dicho Quinn eran verdad, pero no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada…

Quinn ya no dijo mas nada ya que desde que los vio por primera vez, sus lagrimas inundaros sus ojos, pero con esas palabras terminaba por salir e invadir sus mejillas.

-Quinn… lo siento no lo quis…- pero no termino de disculparse por su arrebato ya que su papá aparecía por las escalera.

_-Que esta pasando aquí? Porque tantos gritos?...-_ decía Hiram casi sin aliento, ya que subió lo más rápido posible al oír los gritos de las chicas.

-_Nada Sr. H, lo que pasa es que Rachel emm… se estaba midiendo una ropa para la escuela, y ehh… pues me pidió la opinión pero como usted sabe no siempre compartimos los mismos gustosss… pero no importa yo ya me iba_ - lo decía sin mirar al hombre ya que notaria sus lagrimas; mientras Rachel solo trataba de cubrirse más para que su papá no notara que estaba completamente desnuda detrás de su sabana.

-_ahh…mmm… ehh ok, me asustaron muchachas pensé que se había metido un ladrón o algo así jeje eh… bueno espero y se ponga de acuerdo pronto chicas, nos vemos porque deje la cena en la lumbre, ojala y te pudieras quedar para la cena Q y así nos contara como te fue en ese paraíso al que te fuiste jeje- _decía el hombre tratando de cambiar ese ambiente incomodo, él sabe que ese pretexto que puso Quinn era falso, pero no era la primera vez que las dos peleaban, pero nunca habían llegado para tanto, así esperaba que lo resolvieran como todo el tiempo con abrazos llenos de disculpas de ambas y una noche de chicas.

- No puedo Sr. H, pero otro día con mucho gusto, todavía tengo que terminar de arreglar mis cosas para la escuela- le decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

_Quinn!... ehh… me gustaría arreglar nuestro asuntos… ehh_- decía la morocha al ver que la rubia se iba. –_Papá nos disculpas_- decía ahora miranda a su padre como una suplica para que las dejara solas.

-oh claro hija de todas manera yo ya me iba… ehh por la COMIDA!- decía el hombre tratando de no estorbar y salió casi corriendo al recordar la cena que seguro ya no seria tan comestible.

_- No Rachel, no hay ningún "ASUNTO" que arreglas como tu dice… yo no soy nadie para que me des explicación alguna… solo te quería decir que estoy saliendo con Herlinda para que no te sorprendieras mañana, pero vez la sorprendida fui yo jeje- _dijo riendo con sarcasmo_- pero pues así es esto, ojala que Finn no te vuelva a fallar porque ya no voy a estar ahí, escuchando tu quejas por lo mal novio que ese imbecil o lo que sea…-_ le decía ya mas calmada pero todavía no la miraba ya que al hacerlo recordaría como la encontró con el imbécil.

-Eyyy… yo no soy un mal novio, solo cometí un error, pero Rachel ya me perdono porque sabe que nos amamos, así que deja de meterle cosas a la cabeza ehh- salía Finn ya cambiado él había escuchado toda la conversación y cuando escucho al padre de la morena se asusto y se escondió por si se le ocurría entrar al cuarto de su hija.

-COMO QUE ANDAS CON HERLINDA!... ESTAS LOCA?- decía la morena al comprender todo lo que le había dicho la rubia.

-_No importa eso Rachel… no vez que me esta ofendiendo-_ decía Finn exigiéndole a la morena para que lo defendiera como novia abnegada que era.

-_Eso no importa ahorita Finn!-_ decía sin mirar a su novio sino que su mirada estaba en la rubia que solo vea al muchacho como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. –_Contesta Quinn! No vez que te va a hacer daño como Satanás?... aparte ella nos odia… como es posible? O tu... O tu no estaba en Grecia con tu hermana? Me mentiste_?- la miraba con tristeza al creer que su amiga le había mentido de su partida.

-_Noo! Claro que no te mentí… lo que pasa es que ella también iba porque su mama y mi mama son amigas y la invito yyy… arghh… eso no importa ahora! Ella no me odia, y aparte ella no es nada como Santana, ella si me quiere y ya me pidió disculpa por todo_- decía ya un poco mas alterada porque la morena le reclamaba de haberle mentido cuando ella nunca le a dado motivos para dudar de ella.

-_Enserio anda con Herlinda? Las jefa de las animadora? Pero que ven ellas en ti? Si no tienes nada que ofrecerle como un hombre como yo_- decía ahora el muchacho al comprender lo que había dicho la Rubia. – _Primero la mas sexi de la escuela y ahora la abeja Reina que les pasa?..._

_-Enserio Finn? No puedes ser mas estúpido porque no eres mas alto… y claro tengo mucho que ofrecerles y a lo que vi tengo MUCHISIMO mas que tu_- le decía Quinn recalcando la palabra muchísimo refiriéndose a su "cosa".

-Ja, si fuera así… Santana no me hubiera buscado a MÍ porque TÚ no la satisfacías como se debe a una mujer…- decía ya enojado al ver que Quinn le decía que lo tenia pequeño.

-Si claro, pero a lo que decía después de que eras un precoz que no durabas mas de un minuto no te acuerdas? Ehh… y si puede que ella me haya engañado contigo pero no fue porque estuviera insatisfecha por cariño o amor, sino fue porque ella quería algo que yo no estaba lista para darle, pero quien te dice que a Herlinda no se vaya a dar ehh?... – decía ya enfurecida por las estupideces que decía el gigantón acercándosele mas, que este solo se hacia mas atrás en cada paso de la rubia.

_YA BASTA!- _gritaba la morena para detener lo que seguramente seria una pelea. – _Finn por favor vete, luego hablaremos tu y yo… y sal por la ventana no creo que quieras explicarle a mi papá como entrar o lo que estabas asiendo verdad?-_ le decía mientras se enfrentaba a su novio.- _y tu_- le decía a la rubia – _tenemos mucho de que hablar así que ni se te ocurra irte._

_-Pero Rachel! Yo soy tu novio! no me puedes correr y a ella dejarla aquí-_ se quejaba Finn como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

_-Eso ya lo se pero no quiero tener problemas con papa explicándole que hacías aquí_- así que el muchacho solo asintió y se fue por la ventana del cuarto de la morena.

-_Yo también me voy no tengo ya nada que hablar contigo, si yo voy a respetar tu noviazgo con esa cosa, tu también tienes que respetar a mi noviazgo_- le decía obstinadamente la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazo al sentir como la morena la quería controlar.

- _No por supuesto que no-_ Le decía mientras la arrastraba al baño de pasillo para que su papa no las interrumpiera como hace rato.- _lo mio es muy diferente a lo tuyo con esa arpía, Finn nunca me a tirado cosas o me a menospreciado como ella-._

-Claro que te menosprecia TE ENGAÑO y con la novia te tu mejor amiga, así que no me digas que no lo hace y más aparte se avergüenza de ti…- ya le decía mirándola a la cara.

- _Asi y apoco crees que ella va a entrar a la escuela contigo colgada del brazo, presumiendo que eres su novia, si ella lo que mas le importa es la popularidad y perdona que te lo recuerde pero somos lo mas bajo en la escala social por si lo olvidaste_- le decía con sorna.

- _Claro que no le importa, ya lo hablamos e incluso vamos a ir mañana juntas a la escuela como una pareja oficial, ella no se avergüenza de nosotras como tu noviecito, que ni te recoge para ir a la escuela por miedo a tus padres o por el que dirán sus amigos si te defendieran cuando te tiraban las cosas o te aventaban batidos ehh_- le decía ya ardiendo de coraje al ver que Rachel todavía defendía al estúpido de Finn.

_-Como la puedes defender tanto si apenas y la conoces realmente, que tal y si es una venganza de Santana o una broma para divertirse un rato, porque siendo realistas tu no eres nada su tipo, ella siempre a andado con HOMBRES fuertes y populares y si puede que tu tengas una parte de hombre pero sigues siendo una chica, así que dime porque andaría con alguien como tu, si puede tener a cualquiera que quisiera ehh_- le decía también enojada al verse impotente al ver que la rubia le decía las cosas que ella no quería oír.

-_Ella no es tan superficial como tu, ella si me quiere y me lo a dicho e incluso me escuchado y ayudado a superar y comprender por qué tu no me correspondías_- le decía ya un poco menos enojada y un poco mas dolida por las palabras de su amiga que la hacían sentir un poco mas insignificante de lo que ya se sentía.

Pero la morena al contrario mientras la rubia mas la defendía ella solo mas enojada se ponía y ya no media sus palabras solo quería que la rubia dejara de ponerla como lo máximo y a ella como la villana.

_-YO NO SOY SUPERFICIAL SI ASI FUERA, NI SIQUIERA TE DARÍA EL SALUDO PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE NO SOY POPULAR, NO SOY UNA ANORMAL, UN MONSTRO COMO TU!-_ le decía ya diciendo cosas que ni ella misma creía que pudiera decir, ni a su peor enemigo.

Quinn solo respondió con una gran bofetada a la que supuestamente era su mejor amiga _– TE ODIO RACHEL BERRY ojala y seas feliz con tu noviecito que se ve que son tal para cual_- le decía ya con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, dolor y rencor.- _y espero y sepas que este monstro ya jamás te buscara y espero lo respetes y hagas lo mismo no vaya a hacer y te contagie algo alguna enfermedad rara_- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica, se dio media vuelta y se fue salió de esa casa que consideraba como su segundo hogar y que ahora se volvía el lugar en el que jamás quisiera volver a pisar en su vida, y así lo mas pronto posible salió sin darle tiempo a la morena de reaccionar. Ya que esta no podía creer que había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida.

_-¿Que eh hecho?... ¿Qué hice?...- _se decía en un susurro arrodillada en el baño llorando a lagrima viva.


End file.
